Une équipe dans la tourmente internationale
by zabou44
Summary: Un membre de l'équipe a disparu, un autre s'est fait tirer dessus au coeur du NCIS et un étrange mail met le reste de l'équipe sur une piste. Fic centrée sur l'équipe et l'enquête à travers le regard des différents personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Salut je suis nouvelle et je commence avec un tout petit chapitre mais pour une longue histoire

(ces personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pour autant que je sache, j'aimerais bien)

Bureau du NCIS – 00h36

**POV McGee**

Un bruit me réveille, des pas, je me redresse courbatu et épuisé, si le patron me trouve il va me tuer, même si je suis le seul membre de l'équipe à l'heure actuelle.

- McGee où en êtes-vous ?

Je me retourne, Gibbs m'observe, c'était lui les pas ! Décidément rien ne va depuis ce matin, même le patron à perdu sa discrétion légendaire.

- McGee allez dormir un peu je vais surveiller cet écran et je vous appellerais s'il ce passe la moindre chose.

- Mais patron…

- Descendez en autopsie vous verrez ce n'est pas si inconfortable, et puis Ducky est encore en bas il à besoin de compagnie. Demain vous irez à l'hôpital, Aby sera contente, elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien.

Je lève les yeux vers le bureau de Ziva transformé en scène de crime. Les bandes jaunes zébrées de noir entourent les bureaux de Ziva et Tony. Je me lève au moment où Vance arrive.

- McGee cesser de chercher le portable de l'agent David je l'ai, m'annonce t-il.

Je ne sais que dire. Il me tend l'appareille qui à été traversé par une balle.

- Le Mossad nous demande de cesser les recherches pour l'agent David, l'ordre vient d'en haut, Eli David. Après si je ne sais rien je ne peux empêcher des agents du NCIS de chercher une citoyenne d'Etats-Unis qui pourrait avoir des informations sur une tentative de meurtre.

J'interviens :

- Mais Monsieur de toute façon elle n'est plus un officier du Mossad…

- McGee elle reste la fille du directeur. Bon vous ne m'avez ni vu ni entendu, et puis l'agent Gibbs est bien connu pour être incontrôlable.

Le directeur s'en va après avoir fait un très léger sourire au patron. Je m'approche de mon ordinateur et j'arrête la triangulation.

- Appelez Dinozzo, je veux qu'il soit ici dans dix minutes.

Le vrai Gibbs est de retour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Je vais me chercher un café… Quand je reviens je veux des éléments nouveaux.

A peine est-il dans l'ascenseur que je compose le numéro de Tony.

- Agent Dinozzo, s'exclame Tony.

- Où est tu ? Tu as cinq minutes pour être ici.

- Je suis au labo d'Aby, elle ma demandé de récupérer sur son disque dur un mail que Ziva lui avait transmit pour quelle retrouve l'adresse IP de l'expéditeur. McClavier viens m'aider je n'y comprends rien à cette machine, et tous ces codes, il faut combien de doigt pour taper vos trucs ?

Je me précipite en bas, je crains le pire pour le dernier ordinateur d'Aby. Je m'assois et saisit le clavier et explique à Tony les derniers rebondissements de l'enquête.

- Ziva vas nous rendre folle…murmure Dinozzo.

- Pour l'instant Aby s'est fait tirer dessus car elle était assise au bureau de Ziva ! Donc Ziva est en danger.

- Heureusement pour nous le tireur n'était pas Gibbs, car lui ne l'aurais pas raté.

- Elle a été touchée au bras Dinozzo, je la préférerais intacte.

Je fouille dans les dossiers selon les instructions laissé par Aby à Tony. Je trouve le mail en Russe, Tony me regarde en haussant les épaules :

- On est bien maintenant, tu connais beaucoup de gens qui parle le Russe toi ?

Puis tout à coup nous nous regardons tout le deux et nous exclamons :

- Gibbs !

Du bruit derrière nous :

- Vous avez besoin de moi.

Nous nous retournons, le patron nous tend un café tout les deux. Alors que nous restons debout devant lui avec la bouche ouverte il nous dit :

- Alors vous avez du nouveau ?

Je me reprends alors que Tony savoure sont café :

- Nous avons retrouvé ce mail que Ziva a reçu, mais il est en russe.

Le patron me l'arrache des mains, il pâlit, la colère se lit sur sont visage :

- On a très peu de temps, si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard…


	2. Chapter 2

Salut je suis nouvelle et je commence avec un tout petit chapitre mais pour une longue histoire

(Ces personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pour autant que je sache, j'aimerais bien)

Lieu inconnu – 00h58

**POV Ziva**

La douleur qui traverse ma tête m'empêche de réfléchir, j'observe la pièce sombre où je suis, je me lève et essayant de savoir ce qui c'est passé. Je suis descendue au labo pour demander un coup de main à Abby, en lui imposant le silence, je voulais savoir qui m'avait envoyé ces menaces de morts en russe. Je me rends compte que j'ai froid, je suis en débardeur et en jean, c'est normal nous sommes au mois de juin. Pourquoi j'ai si froid ?

Les murs de la pièce sont en métal. Je tâtonne à la recherche de la porte, je m'acharne et n'arrive pas à ouvrir, je passe mes doigts autour de la poignée, rien, pas de serrure. Aucun bruit. Je m'assois et j'essaye de me calmer. Je n'ai plus aucune arme, je suis dans un lieu inconnu… je suis perdu, le Mossad aura ma peau.

Cave de Gibbs – 02h17

**POV McGee**

Je suis de sur le point de m'endormir quand Tony croit bon de ce mettre à parler :

- Tu crois que Gibbs s'en est souvent servit ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait que tu joues avec ses armes.

Tony fait semblant de me viser.

- Tu crois qu'il apprécierait de te trouver endormit dans sa cave, rétorque-t-il.

- Je crois que j'aimerais que vous ayez l'air d'agents fédéraux.

Nous levons les yeux vers l'escalier où se tient le patron.

- Mais tu nous as dit de ne rien faire, réplique Tony

- Je vous ai dit de m'attendre, Ziva et Abby ne reste pas inerte dans ce cas là, gronde Gibbs. Abby fait des recherches supplémentaires, et Ziva s'occupe de ses armes, elles sont prêtes quand ont à besoin d'elles… Ziva a reçu des menace de morts certaine personnes veulent sa peau et je savoir qui, pour les avoir dans mon viseur avant.

Il saisit son fusil :

- Il est chargé Dinozzo, ce n'est pas un jouet.

- Non je le savais patron mais le McPeureux aurais eu peur que je fasse des bêtises si il l'avait su.

- Et il aurait eu raison !

Des pas dans l'escalier, Gibbs se retourne vivement fusil pointé vers les jambes de l'inconnu.

- Jethro, un peu de calme, ce n'est pas avec une arme que l'on reçoit un ami.

Ducky apparaît :

- Quoique j'ai connu un homme à une époque qui avait servit dans les marines et qui nous recevait toujours avec son épée de cérémonie, ce qui m'a toujours…

Gibbs coupe le médecin légiste :

- Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà racontée. Bon tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé mais il faut que nous commencions déjà a élaboré une stratégie. Je veux retrouver Ziva en vie !

Lieu inconnu – 03h14

**POV Ziva**

Je continu à explorer la pièce qui dois mesurer quatre mètre carré au mieux. Mais je bute sur une inscription gravé en arabe sur la porte. Je me concentre avec difficulté : Fermer la chambre froide. Je commence à mieux comprendre le froid, bien quelle doit être réglée autour de zéro. Je ne peu vraiment pas m'en sortir, je ne peu qu'espérer que je ne vais pas mourir ici.

Et dire que ce matin McGee et moi avion préparé une super blague à Tony. Nous avions filmé Gibbs grâce à la webcam de mon ordinateur en train de crié sur lui, et nous avions gravé la vidéo sur un CD que nous avions inter changé avec un de ces DVD préférés qu'il garde dans son bureau. J'aimerais voir la tête qu'il fera quand il découvrira ça.

Et puis il y a eu cet appel du tribunal pour Gibbs, il m'a demandé d'aller porter le dossier et quand Abby m'a téléphoné alors que j'étais en chemin, je lui ai dit d'attendre à mon bureau. Où sont-ils tous à l'heure qu'il est ? Je voudrais croire qu'ils me cherchent et en même temps je prie pour qu'ils m'oublient car le Mossad les tuera.

Je vais essayer de poster avant mardi en et j'espère avoir quelques critique pour me guider, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la suite comme promis._

Appartement de McGee – 06h00

**POV McGee**

La sonnerie de mon iphone me réveille, c'est Tony qui m'appelle :

- Debout « le Bleu » on a besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas pour quoi faire mais le patron exige que tu rappliques au bureau.

- Tony il y a du nouveau ?

- Pendent que tu récupérais, McDodo. Je suis allé chez elle, rien d'anormale, aucun n'indice. Abby veut revenir travailler et Gibbs a dû lui expliquer que nous n'avions rien pour elle, et qu'elle n'avait qu'à réfléchir au cas où elle aurait d'autres souvenirs.

- Et tu as récupéré l'ordi de Ziva ?

J'espère que je pourrais exploiter son PC d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Oui je me suis dit que si tu savais lire l'hébreu tu pourrais surement décrypter ses docs.

- J'arrive Tony, et toi essaye de trouver quelque chose à mettre sous la dent de Gibbs, car sinon je crois qu'il va nous faire la peau.

Lieu inconnu – 06h30

**POV Ziva**

La porte s'ouvre, j'essaie de réagir mais le froid m'a complètement anesthésiée. Des mains puissantes me soulèvent et m'entrainent dans un couloir. Il faut que je m'échappe d'une façon ou d'une autre.

On me force à m'asseoir sur une chaise et on m'attache les poignets.

- Tu es la sœur d' Haswari ?

Je lève les yeux vers l'homme qui m'a parlé son visage m'est vaguement familier. Je garde le silence.

- Je t'ai posé une question ! Réponds ! hurle l'homme.

J'évalue les risques de la réponse, et cherche à connaître les raisons qui pourraient pousser quelqu'un à poser des questions sur mon demi-frère décédé il y à un certain temps, il me semble que le danger est minime.

- Non je ne suis pas sa sœur mais sa demi-sœur.

- Tu es la fille du directeur du Mossad ?

Je réfléchis encore :

- Pourquoi vous me posez des questions dont vous connaissez les réponses ?

- Je vous teste Ziva David. Deux personnes m'ont payées pour vous tuer, un pour que j'obtienne tous les renseignements que vous avez sur le Mossad et une sur le NCIS, donc vous êtes très intéressante, vous vous rendez compte du nombre d'ennemis que vous avez, je remplis quatre contrats en une fois, alors j'aimerais comprendre cette mines d'or.

- Vous allez me tuer de toute façon quelle sont les raisons qui pourrais me forcer à parler ? je rétorque.

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai mais sauver la vie de vos amis peut suffire à vous motiver…

Labo d'Abby – 09h12

**POV Gibbs**

McGee s'acharne sur l'ordinateur de Ziva, Tony explore les dossiers qu'il a trouvés en forçant le bureau de sa collègue. Mon téléphone sonne toutes les dix minutes, Abby veut savoir si nous avançons, mais nous sommes au point mort.

- Agent Gibbs pourquoi ne pas vous installez dans vos bureaux plutôt que dans un labo inconfortable, m'interroge Léon Vance en entrant dans la pièce.

- McGee voulait connecter je ne sais trop quel truc au disque de Ziva. Et je préfère avoir mais agent sous les yeux quand ils travaillent. De plus en cas de besoin Abby peut nous donner des instructions, si nous avions des choses à analyser.

Le directeur regarde Dinozzo :

- Je croyais que le bureau de l'agent David était une scène de crime comment avez-vous emporté son tiroir ?

Je l'interromps :

- Monsieur le Directeur vous aviez dit que n'entendiez et ne saviez rien de notre enquête, il serait sage de sortir d'ici avant que vous n'en sachiez trop.

L'homme sort. Je m'impatiente, les deux agents ne trouvent rien, je leur en veux.

Lieu inconnu – 9h42

**POV Ziva**

Les questions, les coups, les menaces fusent, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir… Je ne peux pas élaborer de stratégie… Je veux que tout s'arrête, car pour sauver mes amis et ne pas dévoiler d'information il me faut mourir…

_J'espère avoir votre avis pour savoir si je dois continuer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la suite de ma fic, j'espère que vous n'aller pas être déçus par le changement de rythme._

_5 semaines plus tard_

Labo d'Abby – 22h00

**POV McGee**

Je m'abîme les yeux sur quelques photos floues, Dinozzo est assis au milieu d'une centaine de feuilles éparpillées sur le sol. Abby garde les yeux rivés sur son écran à étudier des centaines d'adresses IP, plus loin Palmer relit des rapports d'autopsies tandis que Ducky établit des profiles de différents criminels. Tous à coup Gibbs rentre, l'air sombre, et nous interpelle :

- On va arrêter de chercher, ça ne sert à rien que vous vous usiez ainsi, parfois il faut accepter de perdre un de ses hommes, déclare t'il maussade.

Abby bondit de sa chaise :

- Gibbs ! Non ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est Ziva, notre Ziva ! On ne va pas la laisser tomber ! Gibbs, le vrai Gibbs ne ferait jamais ça !

- Abby calme toi, nous n'avons rien trouvé…

- Mais Gibbs n'a jamais abandonné jamais son équipe… C'est Vance, c'est un ordre de Vance c'est ça ? interroge la scientifique.

- Non Abby, mais Ziva s'en serait sortie si elle était en vie…

- Elle est peut-être prisonnière comme en Somalie…

- Nous aurions trouvé quelque chose à l'heure qu'il est.

Le médecin légiste se lève, visiblement en colère.

- Serais tu devenu un incapable Jethro ? Tant que le corps l'agent David ne sera pas sur ma table elle sera en vie à mes yeux.

Dinozzo se relève.

- Patron ma première règle est : Je ne reste pas sur le banc quand mes agents ont des ennuis. Je vais le respecter quoi qu'il m'en coute. Ziva a surement besoin d'aide, pas d'un vieillard bon pour la maison de retraite.

Palmer approche à son tour, et moi de même je prends la parole :

- Je refuse de vous obéir sur ce coup là… Je ne sais pas où est le bug dans cette histoire mais le seul antivirus qui pourrais sauver notre amie, c'est nous ! Vous êtes la carte mère de cette équipe et nous avons besoin de vous pour démarrer…

- Stop McGee arrêté de parler de cette façon, bon admettons que David soit en vie. On a exploré toute les pistes possibles, je n'arrive plus à y croire.

Cave de Gibbs – 23h02

**POV Dinozzo**

Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Gibbs, je ne l'ai jamais vu défaitiste. Je l'ai accompagné chez lui pour m'assuré que ça irais, on à mangé chez lui.

- Patron pourquoi tu veux arrêter l'enquête, ça ressemble pas, tu es plus tenace d'habitude.

Gibbs pose ses couverts et me regarde avant de me faire un aveu que je peine à croire :

- J'ai peur Tony… J'ai peur d'avoir la confirmation de ce que je crains le plus : Si c'était Eli David qui avait commandité l'assassina de sa fille. Je ne comprends pas cet homme il me fait peur, comment peut-on être aussi insensible ?

- Patron on va retrouver Ziva tu m'entends ? Car moi je ne crois pas quelle est morte.

Bureau du NCIS – 7h30

**POV McGee**

Je suis le premier arrivé, j'attends l'arrivé de Gibbs et Tony. Je m'approche du bureau de Ziva. Le directeur à exigé qu'il soit vidé avant-hier pour l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue d'ici une semaine. Gibbs n'a rien dit, il nous a laissé faire sans protester. Tout à coup le téléphone de mon bureau sonne.

- Agent McGee

Une voix à bout de souffle me répond :

- C'est Ziva… Localise mon portable pour me dire où je suis !

- Ziva ?

Je mets du temps à réagir. Pendent que je lance la recherche, Tony et Gibbs sorte de l'ascenseur.

- Alors le Bleu on ne dit plus bonjour ?

Je n'écoute pas Tony trop occupé

- Allo McE.T tu es sur une autre planète ?

Je fais signe à Gibbs de prendre le téléphone :

- Ziva…

Le patron se précipite sur le combiné :

- Ziva où êtes-vous ? … Bon McGee vous ne pouvez pas aller plus vite ? … On va venir vous chercher … Ziva surtout ne bouger pas… C'est un ordre !

- Patron elle est à Norfolk !

- Ziva vous êtes dans un sous sol c'est ça ? Bon attendez nous…

Gibbs éloigne brusquement le téléphone de son oreille :

- Ziva ! Ziva ! cria-t-il. Quelqu'un à tiré, la communication a été coupée.

Tony et moi nous levons, et nous engouffrons avec le patron dans l'ascenseur. J'ai peur, je la vois déjà morte.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici la suite de la cette fiction, en continuant à espérer que cela vous plaise._

Base de Norfolk – 16h13

**POV McGee**

Nous avons écumé tous le secteur que j'avais définit grâce à l'appel de Ziva. Je suis dans une maison actuellement inoccupée. Tout à coup mon téléphone sonne :

- McGee, c'est Tony, j'ai trouvé du sang dans un couloire souterrain, sous les entrepôts, rejoint moi.

- J'arrive Tony.

Arrivé sur les lieux il n'y a personne, tout à coup je crains le piège. Je lève mon arme, tout à coup un mouvement au fond du couloire.

- Timothy ! Calme toi c'est le Dr. Mallard !

- Oh Ducky ! Il ne faut pas rester ici, déjà que vous avez insisté pour venir alors que nous n'avons aucun corps…

Le vieil homme me sourit :

- Si justement, Tony à trouver un cadavre …

- Ziva ?

- Timothy tu crois vraiment que si c'était notre ami je resterais aussi calme. Tiens je me souviens d'un collègue qui manquait terriblement de tact quand…

Je n'écoute plus le légiste et avance vers une pièce ouverte au bout du couloir, et découvre Tony en train de photographier le corps d'un homme. Celui-ci à le crâne rasé il est assez grand, . Gibbs entre à son tour :

- Bon procédure habituel, et je veux l'identité de l'homme dans une demie heure…

_Deux jours plus tard_

Labbo d'Abby – 17h28

**POV Tony**

Nous attendons impatiemment les résultats ADN du sang que j'ai trouvé et du mort. Nous s'avons que les trois balles qu'il a reçu vienne de l'arme de service de Ziva, de plus les empreinte de notre amie ont été retrouvée sur son cou. Elle avait du vouloir vérifier qu'il était bien mort, ça m'étonne je pensais que pour s'assuré du décès de quelqu'un elle lui collait plutôt une balle dans la tête.

- Tony !

Le crie d'Abby me sort de mes pensées je me cogne à l'angle de son bureau.

- Tony viens vite !

- Oui, oui Abby, c'est juste je faisais une petite sieste et …

- Tony ce n'est pas elle !

- De qui ?

- Ziva !

- Quoi ?

Je ne comprends rien à ce que me dit Abby. Gibbs arrive avec la boisson préférée de notre laborantine.

- Du nouveau Abby ?

- Oui Gibbs, ce n'est pas le sang de Ziva qui était dans le couloire ! C'était déjà celui de notre mort !

Abby marque un silence.

- L'identité du mort ?

- Eh bien…ces assez étonnant…et je crois que ça ne vas pas plaire à Tony…

Je la fixe sans saisir ses paroles :

- Quoi tu as encore des preuves qui m'accusent de meurtre ? je plaisante.

- Non, mais l'homme en bas il ne vous faisait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

- Ben non, je réponds.

- C'est-à-dire, cet homme est un ancien agent du Mossad…

Abby nous avoue le nom de l'homme qui est allongé sur la table d'autopsie, je me sens mal et je crains pour Ziva, si cet homme est aussi fou que je le redoute alors Dieu seul sais ce qui a pu lui arriver.

_J'espère que l'histoire reste cohérente, et quelle vous intéresse toujours, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des critiques laissez une review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoilà avec la suite, si je la publie avec plus de retard rassurer vous ce ne sera pas le cas pour les autres chapitres._

Lieu inconnu – 23h 52

**POV Ziva**

J'ai tué Aaron, avec mon arme que j'avais récupérée, mais ses complices m'ont rattrapée. Les semaines d'attente et d'interrogatoire m'ont épuisée. Je me croyais assez forte pour m'évader. Je n'étais pas revenue dans cette chambre froide depuis cinq semaines, j'ai l'impression que tout est fini. Je suis allongée sur le sol, j'ai si froid que je ne pense plus. McGee m'avait localisée mais ils ne m'ont pas trouvée…pourquoi ?

Autopsie – 00h17

**POV McGee**

- Tony ! Calme toi, ce gars est mort il ne peut plus rien faire à Ziva !

- Et ses complices ? Tu crois qu'ils vont la laisser en vie ? Cet homme voulait surement se venger !

Tony crie, hurle sur tout le monde depuis l'annonce d'Abby, même Gibbs, qui est assit au fond de la pièce, n'a pas put le calmer. Abby qui, à côté du patron, ne sait plus quoi dire. Ducky arrive avec Palmer.

- Je refuse que l'on cri comme cela dans ma salle d'autopsie, sermonne le médecin légiste en accrochant sa veste.

- Mais tu sais…

- Oui je sais Anthony ! Mais ce n'est pas la colère qui nous permettra de sauvé notre Ziva. Bon Aaron Rivkin est décédé de trois balles dans la poitrine, après deux blessures à l'arme blanche à la cuisse qui ont provoqué une hémorragie. Les blessures laisse penser que l'attaquant est droitier…

Je laisse parler Ducky, tous cela me parait si irréel, je pense à Ziva, si elle est en vie que fait-elle ? Puis j'interromps le médecin qui commence une anecdote :

- Pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas trouver ? On ne sort pas comme ça d'une base ?

Gibbs frappe violement une des tables d'autopsie :

- La question n'est pas là, mais pourquoi Ziva et ses ravisseurs étaient dans la base ? Et pourquoi Aaron Rivkin était-il ici ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Au nom de l'ancien agent du Mossad, Tony a grimacé. Le cousin de l'homme qu'il a tué est aujourd'hui dans la salle d'autopsie du NCIS, et ce n'est surement pas par hasard. Mais si c'était par vengeance pourquoi ne pas s'en être pris à Tony ?

- Allez dormir, nous reprenons les recherches demain, assène Gibbs

Bureau du NCIS – 10h45

**POV Gibbs **

J'ai dormi dans le laboratoire, car je n'arrivais pas à rentrer chez moi. Depuis la disparition de Ziva je ne suis plus le même. Je revis la mort de Kate, toutes les nuits.

McGee est sous son bureau en train de brancher je ne sais trop quoi sur son ordinateur. Tony dort et je le laisse faire. Je vois Vance en haut de l'escalier me faire signe de le rejoindre.

- Alors Gibbs votre enquête avance ?

- Peu en réalité, je sais que depuis trois jours je refuse d'enquêter sur quoi que ce soit, mais laisser moi le temps.

- Presser vous l'agent David, elle, n'a pas tout son temps, et plus vite vous la retrouvez, plus vite cette équipe fonctionnera, et nos relation avec le Mossad serons moins houleuses.

Je m'apprête à redescendre quand le directeur me lance :

- Réveiller Dinozzo et trouver lui une activité je déteste voir mes agents dormir et encore moins faire des cauchemars, il est tombé trois fois de sa chaise ce matin.

Je suis en train de descendre quand la lumière s'éteint brusquement, je manque de rater une marche. Mon téléphone se met à sonner alors que les agents allument leurs lampes torche de terrain. Je décroche :

- Agent spéciale Gibbs !

- Ziva… répond mon interlocutrice, il y a un problème à Norfolk… Une bombe, je n'arrive pas à la désamorcer… dans une banque de la base… et il va y avoir une panne au NCIS…

- C'est déjà le cas Ziva, je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risque, fuyez.

- C'est top tard Gibbs...

Une violente explosion et des cris mettent fin à la conversation comme les coups de feu la dernière fois, mais une explosion ne laisse aucune chance, aucun espoir. Pourtant si le portable avait été détruit, je n'aurais rien entendu, peut-être … La lumière revient, en bas McGee m'observe et Tony dort encore. Arrivé à mon bureau j'annonce :

- Prenez vos affaire nous allons à Norfolk, Ziva m'a appelé.

Le prénom de sa coéquipière réveille Tony, qui observe tout étonné les quelques lampes torche encore allumées dans les mains des agents.

Une critique ? un conseille ? laissez un petit mot


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici une suite un peu plus longue_.

* * *

><p>Base de Norfolk - Banque – 20h02<p>

POV McGee

J'ai ramassé une étoile de David près de l'une des trois bombes factices, la plus proche du lieu de l'explosion. Je laisse la chaîne glisser entre mes doigts. Les terroristes avaient posé un véritable explosif, les autres étant des leurres destinés à faire perdre un temps précieux aux potentiels démineurs. Ziva s'est trompé elle ne désactivait pas la bonne bombe…  
>- McGee, donnez moi ça et continuez à chercher.<br>Le patron récupère le bijou et le glisse dans sa poche.

Labo d'Abby – 22h28

POV Abby

- Abigail ! Je l'ai trouvé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter la bande.  
>Je me précipite devant l'écran et je stoppe la vidéo de surveillance transmise par McGee. Je recule et aperçois Ziva se précipitant à travers le hall vers la banque, elle saisit un portable dans les mains d'un homme en pleine communication. Puis tout à coup la caméra coupe. Je souris à mon ami.<br>- Bon elle était au courant et elle avait réussi à s'échapper, mais Tony et Tim ne l'ont pas retrouvée. Tu sais j'ai regardé la deuxième partie de la vidéo pendent que tu te chargeais la première partie, La vidéo reprend et Ziva à disparu de toutes les images à l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la banque.  
>Le médecin me regarde et me demande :<br>- Tu peux me remontrer la vidéo, s'il te plaît ?  
>Je reviens au moment ou l'on voit Ziva rentrer dans le bâtiment.<br>- Regarde c'est étrange, Abigail il faisait bien vingt-sept degrés aujourd'hui tu as vu la veste qu'elle a sur elle ? Et puis elle n'est pas en forme, on dirait qu'elle a du mal à réagir, elle n'est pas aussi vive que d'habitude.  
>- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a subi, elle est peut-être blessée, ou malade, Ducky.<br>- Non Abigail…je ne crois pas… Tu peux agrandir ?  
>- Bien sûr.<br>Je reprends la vidéo :  
>- C'est mieux ?<br>- Oui regarde j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle se réveille, son temps de réaction est trop lent.  
>- C'est vraiment étrange.<br>Je reste penchée sur l'écran, Ziva vivait il y encore quelques heures mais qu'en est-il maintenant ? J'ai envie de pleurer, je serre contre moi mon vieil ami.  
>- Abigail… murmure t-il. On saura la retrouver.<p>

MTAC – 07h57

POV Gibbs

Je ne réagis plus normalement ces derniers temps. Manque de sommeil ? Non mais incertitude, je crois que je ne suis plus certain de mon instinct. Je n'arrive plus à montrer mes émotions. McGee et Dinozzo me le reprochent dans leurs regards, ils croient que je ne ressens rien. Mais je tente de rester froid, de me contrôler, je connais trop mes réactions quand je m'emporte. J'attends le directeur dans un des fauteuils du MTAC. Il s'assoit à mes côtés.  
>- Gibbs vous n'êtes plus le même ces derniers temps, je sais que la disparition de Ziva vous perturbe, mais vous résistez mieux d'habitude. Vous êtes un Marine, perdre un homme ce n'est pas la première fois.<br>- Léon, laissez-moi la chercher et faites-moi confiance. Si je ne la retrouve pas vivante je ne resterai pas au NCIS.  
>- Gibbs, vous menacez de démissionner ?<br>- Cet échec montrerait que je suis devenu un incapable.  
>Je me lève et quitte la pièce.<p>

Lieu inconnu – 10h00

POV Ziva

Je passe la main le long de mon coup, j'ai perdu mon étoile. Mes ravisseurs ne savent pas que je comprends aussi bien l'arabe que l'hébreu, apparemment Aaron a seulement dû leur dire que j'étais américaine.  
>Hier ils se sont disputés pour savoir s'il fallait me tuer tout de suite. Puis ils m'ont jetée dans une camionnette, mais j'étais restée tellement longtemps au froid et sans manger que je n'arrivais pas à réagir. Il y avait une veste abandonnée au fond de la camionnette. Je l'ai prise pour me réchauffer. Puis la camionnette a stoppé. L'un a entrouvert la porte pour voir comment j'étais, je suis restée allongée les yeux fermés. Il a dit à ses amis que je ne ferais plus de mal à une mouche et qu'il pouvait s'occuper des bombes à la banque et de l'électricité du NCIS. J'ai attendu qu'il s'éloigne et j'ai tenté d'ouvrir la porte.<br>Je me suis servie des outils dans la camionnette pour ouvrir le véhicule. Comment sont-ils entrés dans la base, je ne sais pas, mais j'étais derrière la banque de la base. Je me suis précipitée dans le hall, mais je n'arrivais pas à être aussi rapide que je l'aurais voulu. J'ai appelé Gibbs tout en essayant de désamorcer une bombe. Il y a eu une explosion puis à ma droite et je me suis retrouvée là, au point de départ dans cette chambre froide, j'ai entendu les hommes dire qu'il fallait partir et qu'ils n'emmenaient pas la prisonnière.  
>Je sens que je faiblis de plus en plus.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Une suite avant une pause week-end car ma relectrice s'absente. _

* * *

><p><strong>POV McGee<strong>

Tony, Gibbs et moi sommes assis tous les trois par terre contre le bureau d'Abby, celle-ci se tourne vers nous.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte que Ziva est surement en train de mourir et je vous ai trouvé dans la cafétéria tous les trois ! Vous devriez être à la chercher, Tim tu devrais avoir les yeux usés par les vidéos de surveillance ! Tony tu dors ou tu cris depuis le début de l'affaire ! Et toi, Gibbs… Gibbs… tu n'es plus pareil… tu te trompes quand tu apportes mon Caf-Pow, une fois sur deux c'est un banal soda !

Je décide de prendre la parole :

- Abby … écoute…

- Tais-toi McGaffe, tu dis toujours des bêtises, bougonne Tony.

Tout à coup on frappe à la porte du labo. Vance rentre suivi l'analyste Nikki Jardine.

- Excusez moi, mais j'ai des informations intéressantes, explique le Directeur. Mlle Jardine aidait une autre équipe dans une affaire de terrorisme comme traductrice et ils interrogent un suspect qui semble être un des ravisseurs de David…

- Oui, cet homme a avoué avoir emprisonné une femme, un agent américain d'une trentaine d'année correspondant à la description de Ziva. Mais après l'arrivée de son avocat il est devenu muet.

Gibbs commence à interroger Nikki, je me tais et écoute pour savoir s'il y a un moyen de la localiser.

- Vous avez le téléphone du suspect ? je questionne.

- Oui, répond l'analyste.

Bureau du NCIS – 11h30

**POV Tony**

- McTortue, pourquoi tu es si lent ?

Il m'énerve à pianoter ainsi sur son clavier, alors que moi je suis inactif et incapable de l'aider.

- Voilà Tony. Notre suspect semble être allé à plusieurs reprises dans un restaurant près de la base Norfolk…

Tout à coup la voix d'Abby, qui est assise au bureau de Gibbs, continue la phrase de McGee.

- Et il se trouve que ce restaurant possède une camionnette blanche qui correspond à la description, faites par les témoins à la banque.

Gibbs arrive et me lance les clés de la voiture.

- Prenez vos affaires on y va.

- Je viens aussi, s'exclame Abby.

- Non ! lui réplique sèchement Gibbs. Ca pourrait être dangereux… On ne sait pas quel genre d'indice on peut trouver, des explosifs par exemple.

- Ou un corps, murmure la scientifique les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui dit :

- Abby, c'est juste une supposition, on n'apprendra peut-être rien sur Ziva.

La femme me sert dans ses bras :

- Je vous interdis de mourir tous les trois, chuchote-t-elle.

Restaurant – 19h50

**POV McGee**

Le restaurant est fermé, mais ce n'est pas un problème pour le patron. Nous rentons dans la petite salle vide. Je sens mon portable vibrer sans cesse, c'est Abby qui veut savoir où nous en sommes. Nous passons derrière le comptoir rien d'anormal. La cuisine est en sous sol nous descendons l'escalier carrelé.

La pièce est vide. Tout à coup du bruit dans la salle de restaurant nous alerte. Le patron se tourne vers moi :

- McGee continuez à fouiller les lieux, nous montons.

Je cherche des indices dans toute la cuisine, mais il n'y a aucune trace de Ziva. Je me demande même depuis quand cette cuisine n'a pas servis. Je décide d'aller confirmer mon intuition en vérifiant s'il y a de la nourriture dans la chambre froide, je l'ouvre.

Restaurant – 20h00

**POV Ziva **

Un coup de feu me sort de ma torpeur, je vois quelqu'un se pencher sur moi et me parler en anglais :

- Ziva… réponds-moi Ziva…

Je crois que c'est McGee. J'entends la voix de Gibbs au loin.


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà le, probablement, avant-dernier chapitre de cette première fic'_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Tony<strong>

On était rendu en haut de l'escalier quand un coup de feu m'a frôlé. J'entends McGee qui nous appelle. Gibbs tente à nouveau de remonter.  
>- NCIS ! crie-t-il.<br>- FBI !  
>Nous nous redressons, Fornell approche. Gibbs se met en colère après son ami :<br>- Vous êtes fou ! Vous avez failli tuer mon agent !  
>- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon agent, il débute, il est un peu tendu. C'est un bleu Gibbs, il a paniqué. Et puis on pensait tomber sur une planque de terroristes. On était sur nos gardes. Et vous Gibbs que faites-vous ici ?<br>- Je cherche Ziva.  
>- Après tant de temps vous pensez la retrouver ?<br>McGee monte, regarde Fornell sans comprendre, puis se tourne vers le patron :  
>- Elle est en bas… je l'ai trouvée…<p>

Bethesda – 09h06

**POV Ziva**

J'ouvre les yeux, je n'ai plus froid et je sens que j'ai enfin dormi d'un sommeil réparateur.  
>- Ziva !<br>Abby me sert dans ses bras, elle m'étouffe.  
>- Abby… s'il te plait…<br>- Ziva, si tu savais comme on a été inquiets, même Gibbs était différent.  
>Elle me lâche et commence à me parler de tous les membres de l'équipe. Des pas dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvre, c'est le patron justement. Il s'assoit sur une chaise à côté de mon lit et me tend un café. Il explique alors à Abby<br>- Abby il faut que tu rentres au NCIS, ils ont besoin de toi pour analyser les résidus d'explosif que nous avons trouvé. Je reste avec Ziva.  
>J'avale une gorgée du café, il est brûlant. Abby s'en va. Gibbs me sourit et me questionne :<br>- Alors, Ziva, pourriez-vous me raconter ce qui c'est passé ?

5 jours plus tard

Bethesda – 18h35

**POV Tony**

J'ai ordre de ramener Ziva chez elle, et d'attendre que McGee nous ait rejoint. Il se trouve que notre amie est menacée de mort et d'enlèvement. D'après elle, plusieurs personnes avaient payé Aaron pour la tuer. Je rentre dans la chambre, une infirmière est en train de la ranger, je m'étonne :  
>- Madame, où est Mademoiselle David ?<br>- Elle est déjà partie, elle a dit quelle se sentait prête à rentrer toute seule.  
>Où est-elle passée encore ? Elle ne peut pas se tenir tranquille. Je sors mon portable et appelle Gibbs.<br>- Patron, Ziva ne m'a pas attendu !

Bureau du NCIS – 18h40  
><strong><br>****POV McGee**

Tony vient d'appeler. Le fait que Ziva soit partie ne semble pas troubler plus que ça le patron.  
>- McGee passez-moi votre téléphone ! m'ordonne-t-il<br>- C'est-à-dire, il est tout neuf…  
>- J'ai passé le mien à Ziva, réplique Gibbs.<br>Je lui tends à contrecœur mon i phone acheté il y a deux mois. Au bout de cinq très longues minutes il réussit à appeler.  
>- Ziva, c'est Gibbs… Où êtes-vous ? … Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu… Bon OK, j'admets que Dinozzo et McGee sont fatigants… Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, il faut que vous restiez avec nous… Je vous rejoins…<br>Il me rend mon téléphone.  
>- Dites à Dinozzo que tout va bien et que la journée est finie, puis rentrez chez vous.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Finalement je continue ma fic pour quelques chapitre__**s**__._

Maison de Gibbs – 19h00

**POV Gibbs**

Je rentre dans le salon puis me dirige vers les escaliers de la cave. Ziva m'a appelé, j'ai essayé de savoir où elle était, elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Si j'ai dit que je la rejoignais c'est uniquement pour rassurer McGee. Je sais bien qu'elle veut être un peu seule, mais les menaces n'ont rien de rassurant. Je me change avant d'aller travailler dans la cave. Mes vieux tee-shirts du NIS me rappellent que je ne suis plus tout jeune, et que cela a peut-être joué dans mon enquête…  
>Je descends les marches qui mènent à ma cave.<br>- Bonsoir Gibbs.  
>La voix de Ziva m'a surpris. Elle est en train de nettoyer mon fusil.<br>- Je me suis permise de le prendre au cas où…  
>- Oui bien sûr Ziva. Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ?<br>- Mon appartement a été reloué. McGee et Dinozzo s'étaient chargés de mettre mes affaires dans un garde-meuble et puis je voulais vous parler. Fornell est venu me voir pour m'interroger, il m'a dit que le FBI n'aimait pas trop le fait que mon affaire ait croisé une piste terroriste et que certains voudraient me voir en interrogatoire. Mon père m'a appelé, il souhaiterait que j'aille le voir en Israël.  
>Je l'écoute me parler, je sens que cette affaire n'est pas finie. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé le tireur du premier jour qui avait blessé Abby, je crains aussi que Aaron ne soit pas le seul cerveau de cette affaire, aller en Israël n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée…<p>

Bureau de Vance – 19h30

**POV Vance**

Je tente d'expliquer à l'envoyé du FBI que c'est moi qui décide du devenir de mes agents :  
>- Agent Sacks comprenez bien que l'agent spécial David a actuellement besoin de repos. Elle a été retrouvée en hypothermie et très affaiblie à cause d'une mauvaise alimentation. Les médecins souhaitent qu'elle reste au calme et elle est très fragile psychologiquement. Les quelques jours passés à l'hôpital n'ont pas suffi à son repos…<br>- Directeur Vance, mon patron exige de savoir où elle se trouve et de pouvoir l'interroger au FBI.  
>Cet agent commence à m'agacer sérieusement, je réplique alors :<br>- Vous expliquerez à Fornell qu'il pourra interroger l'agent David quand elle réintégrera le NCIS, une fois remise. A moins qu'il ne la suspecte ?  
>Sacks me salue et sort. Quant à moi je décide d'aller voir où en est Gibbs. J'arrive dans les bureaux. Personne, la place semble avoir été désertée depuis un moment. Je demande à un agent de passage s'il a vu Gibbs :<br>- Oui directeur il est rentré chez lui il y a plus d'une heure comme son équipe. En même temps ils se sont tués au travail les semaines passées, ils peuvent bien finir un peu plus tôt.  
>Cela m'étonne que Gibbs qui dort parfois au bureau se soit envolé si vite ce soir. Je décide de l'appeler :<br>- Allo Gibbs c'est le directeur Vance.  
>- Monsieur le Directeur, c'est l'agent David.<br>- Ah, bien. Comment allez-vous ?  
>- Ça va bien, je me remets.<br>Un silence puis une nouvelle voix, celle de Gibbs :  
>- Directeur, je souhaiterais envoyer un de mes agents enquêter sur Aaron Rivkin. L'agent David servirait d'intermédiaire.<br>Qu'est-ce qui prend à Gibbs de vouloir envoyer son équipe sur la terre d'Eli David.  
>- David vous êtes toujours là ?<br>- Oui monsieur, répond-elle.  
>Je reprends :<br>- Vous êtes d'accord avec Gibbs ?  
>- Oui j'irais là-bas pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé ici. Je ne serais pas en sécurité si je n'arrive pas à savoir qui m'en veut.<br>Je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur les motivations des deux complices :  
>- Agent David quel agent vous semble le plus qualifié ?<br>Sa réponse me surprend, mais pourquoi pas…

Appartement de McGee – 20h30

**POV Tony**

Je me suis invité avec Abby chez le Bleu. Je fouille dans sa cuisine. Le téléphone fixe sonne. Je décroche avant McGee.  
>- Allo vous êtes bien chez Mc…<br>- Dinozzo c'est Gibbs, passe-moi McGee.  
>J'appuie sur la touche haut-parleur alors que mon collègue arrive. Abby et moi tendons une oreille attentive.<br>- McGee faites vos bagages vous partez demain en Israël avec Ziva.  
>Je m'étrangle :<br>- Quoi Ziva part avec le bleu ? Ce n'est pas possible.  
>- Oui, McGee pars avec moi, à moins que tu ai<strong>e<strong>s une objection Tony ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans l'équipe ? Toi peut-être ? me questionne-t-elle d'un ton tranchant. Tony le Mossad ne tient pas à te revoir.  
>Gibbs interrompt Ziva :<br>- Ne t'en fais pas Dinozzo, tu pars en voyage…  
>- C'est vrai patron ? dis-je tout excité.<br>- Oui… tu pars en Russie, sous couverture, tout seul.  
>Je bredouille :<br>- Mais je ne parle pas russe…  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai une solution.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Deux jours plus tard

Tel Aviv – 15h00 (heure d'Israël)

POV McGee

Ziva est au volant de la voiture que nous avons louée à l'aéroport. Nous slalomons entre les autres véhicules, empruntons des raccourcis inimaginables, et manquons l'accident de peu une demi-douzaine de fois. Ziva freine brutalement devant un immeuble. Je murmure  
>- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je conduise à l'avenir, tu sais, tu n'es pas encore bien remise…<br>- Parce que tu connais Tel-Aviv ? rétorque la jeune femme.  
>- Je peux utiliser un GPS, dis-je sans conviction.<br>- McGee moins on passera de temps ici mieux je me porterais, alors respecte les ordres de Gibbs et contente-toi de me suivre.  
>Nous nous dirigeons vers l'immeuble, nous montons au quatrième étage du bâtiment. Ziva sort des clés pour ouvrir la porte, mais déjà celle-ci s'ouvre, une femme qui approche la cinquantaine se tient sur le seuil, souriante :<br>- Shalom Ziva.  
>- Netty, tu vois je suis arrivé juste à l'heure. Au fait je te présente Tim McGee, nous parlerons en anglais car il ne comprend pas l'hébreu. Tim, voici ma tante.<br>La femme fronce les sourcils :  
>- C'est ton petit ami Ziva ? C'est un goy ?<br>- Non, non Netty, McGee est un collègue de travail et un ami, se défend Ziva. Tu sais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai été retrouvée, il est très doué en informatique. C'est un de nos meilleurs éléments.  
>Je me demande depuis quand j'ai le droit à tant de compliments. La tante de Ziva reprend la parole :<br>- Ton père a appelé, il voudrait que tu passes le voir, pour parler du décès d'Aaron.  
>Mon amie répond avec colère :<br>- Il n'aura qu'a passer s'il veut me voir, je n'irais pas chez lui…  
>- C'est le directeur du Mossad, tu dois lui obéir !<br>- Je ne fais plus partie de ses services, je suis américaine et agent du NCIS ! réplique Ziva.

Labo d'Abby – 08h16 (heure de Washington)

POV Gibbs

- Pourquoi les as-tu envoyés à l'autre bout du monde ? On venait juste de la retrouver.  
>Abby me fixe, je réponds :<br>- Elle en avait besoin, et puis il faut bien terminer cette enquête. Tony est parti à l'aéroport il y a deux heures, pour enquêter sur le mail et son expéditeur a Moscou.  
>Du bruit dans le couloir. Tout à coup Dinozzo surgit :<br>- Salut tout le monde, me revoilà déjà.  
>- Tony, mais ton avion ? interroge Abby.<br>- J'ai rempli ma mission, j'ai appelé l'agent Cortez, explique Tony tout sourire. Tu sais l'agent qui avait signalé le Kelly quand c'était une scène de crime, eh bien j'avais gardé son numéro et elle était en mission en Russie. Donc elle s'est renseignée par rapport à l'adresse qu'Abby avait trouvée et il se trouve que le Mossad y est mêlé. L'adresse IP correspond à une planque que le Mossad partageait avec le NCIS il y a encore trois semaines.  
>Ah ! Dinozzo a réussi à échapper au voyage en faisant preuve d'ingéniosité. Je décide de le questionner :<br>- Sur quelle affaire collaboraient nos services ?  
>- Ils se renseignaient sur Aaron Rivkin dans le cadre de plusieurs meurtres de Marines et d'officiers du Mossad.<br>Je me mets en colère devant cette nouvelle.  
>- Et nous n'avons pas été mis au courant quand nous faisions notre enquête sur lui ?<br>- Gibbs, il faut prévenir Ziva et Tim, me dit Abby.  
>Je lis l'inquiétude sur les visages de mon équipe.<p>

Appartement de Netty – 15h30 (heure d'Israël)

POV McGee

Je regarde les photos sur le buffet, sur l'une je crois reconnaître Ziva debout sur une plage.  
>- C'est la première fois où nous sommes allés en Amérique moi et sa mère, nous avions vingt ans, j'étais en mission pour le Mossad, m'explique la tante.<br>Je réponds simplement :  
>- J'ai cru que c'était Ziva.<br>Cette dernière surgit dans le salon :  
>- Je vais voir une amie du Mossad, McGee tu restes avec ma tante, je serais de retour dans deux heures.<br>Dix minutes après son départ mon téléphone sonne, le numéro de Gibbs s'affiche.  
>- Allo patron, nous sommes arrivés.<br>- McGee où êtes-vous tous les deux ?  
>- Moi je suis chez la tante de Ziva et elle vient de partir chez une amie…<br>Gibbs m'interrompt vivement :  
>- Vous la retrouvez et vous ne la lâchez plus, il se pourrait que le Mossad ne soit pas si innocent que ça dans cette affaire.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok ce n'est pas très vif comme chapitre mais l'action reprend dans le prochain.

* * *

><p>Tel Aviv – 15h40 (heure d'Israël)<p>

POV Ziva

Je me gare devant chez Deborah et entre chez elle sans frapper, cela a toujours été comme ça.  
>- Ziva ! Tu en as mis du temps à arriver et ne me dit pas que les embouteillages t'ont ralentie, lance la propriétaire.<br>Le petit garçon de mon amie sort en courant de la cuisine.  
>- Ziva, tu es venue me voir, s'écrie le garçonnet tout heureux de mon retour.<br>- Si tu allais jouer un peu pendant que je parle à maman. Je suis sûr que tu as de jolis dessins à me montrer.  
>Le petit garçon se précipite dans sa chambre, je rentre dans la cuisine et ferme la porte. Mon amie se retourne et voit mon air sombre.<br>- Alors, Ziva tu te remets de ton enlèvement ? me questionne-t-elle.  
>- Oui mais je veux savoir qui.<br>Deborah m'observe et me demande :  
>- Pourquoi es-tu revenue au pays ? Tu crois que les réponses de tes malheurs en Amérique sont ici ?<br>- Je crois aux preuves, en bonne enquêtrice, je suis libre de ne plus obéir aux ordres. Aaron était là-bas, pourquoi ? Dis-moi qui veut ma mort ?  
>J'ai presque crié ma dernière phrase et c'est sur le même ton que mon interlocutrice rétorque :<br>- Qui veut tuer Ziva David ? Mais plein de gens veulent ta peau. Et tu nous as trahi en partant aux États-Unis, tu as renié tes origines et ta famille ! Ne t'étonnes que l'on souhaite te tuer, et n'oublies pas que tu es la fille d'Eli David.

MTAC – 09h15 (heure de Washington)

POV Tony

L'agent Cortez apparaît sur l'écran. Gibbs se tient devant moi avec son air des mauvais jours, il prend la parole  
>- Agent Cortez, j'exige des explications. Pourquoi n'étions-nous pas au courant ?<br>- La mission était tenue secrète il y a une semaine encore, tant que Ziva David, qui a tué Aaron n'avait pas été retrouvée. Il fallait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été tué par un autre tueur.  
>- Vous soupçonnez quelqu'un en particulier qui voudrait plus qu'un autre le voir mort ? questionne le patron.<br>- En réalité nous avons une théorie. Soit le Mossad a pris peur et s'est servi de votre agent pour tuer Aaron, du moins c'est la théorie du FBI…  
>Le patron la regarde avec colère :<br>- Le FBI était aussi au courant ? hurle-t-il.  
>- Oui car il recherchait Aaron sur un autre dossier. Il soupçonne l'officier David de ne…<br>Gibbs coupe à nouveau la parole à Cortez :  
>- Agent spécial David, elle ne travaille plus pour le Mossad ! Et j'affirme qu'elle ne trahirait jamais son pays, les États-Unis !<p>

Appartement de Netty – 16h26 (heure d'Israël)

POV McGee

Ziva rentre dans le salon, je lui explique l'appel de Gibbs, elle hausse les épaules plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'assoit dans le canapé à côté de moi.  
>- Tim, tu crois que je suis réellement devenu agent du NCIS ? me demande-t-elle<br>Je suis surpris de sa question ;  
>- Oui Ziva, ça fait un an que tu es revenu de Somalie et tu crois encore que tu n'es pas des nôtres ?<br>- Je ne suis pas assez américaine pour que l'on ne me soupçonne pas d'avoir travaillé pour mon pays natal.  
>Je cherche des arguments et j'en trouve un de poids :<br>- Regarde Ziva, Tony aussi a été jeté en prison par le FBI ! Personne n'est à l'abri, et puis tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons te laisser tomber comme ça. On n'est pas allé te chercher dans le désert pour que tu finisses dans une prison américaine.

Appartement de Netty – 18h30 (heure d'Israël)

POV Ziva

Mon téléphone sonne alors que je viens à peine de raccrocher au nez de mon père. C'est Abby :  
>- Ziva ! Il fallait que je te parle ! Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, Gibbs a passé sa matinée avec Vance à téléphoner à tout le monde.<br>J'essaye de parler :  
>- Abby mais c'est McGee qui…<br>- McGee va te protéger Ziva…  
>Je l'arrête car quand Abby est lancée, elle ne s'arrête plus.<br>- Abby j'ai confiance en toi et en toute l'équipe, continue a étudier mes mail pour voir si je reçois d'autres menaces et si tu peux les identifier. Je vais faire mes recherches moi-même ici.  
>Je raccroche en sachant que je n'ai aucune piste.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Appartement de Netty – 00h17 (heure d'Israël)

POV McGee

- McGee réveille-toi !  
>J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, Ziva me pince pour s'assurer que je ne dors plus. Elle me lance mes affaires et m'ordonne de m'habiller.<br>- Plus vite ! chuchote-t-elle.  
>Pendant que je me change, elle surveille le couloir par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je récupère mon arme sur la table de nuit.<br>- Tu devrais dormir avec, me sermonne-t-elle.  
>Elle m'entraine dans le couloir et nous sortons de l'appartement.<br>- Ziva où va-t-on et pourquoi en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
>- C'est plus discret c'est tout et puis comme ça tante Netty n'en saura rien, explique Ziva.<br>Nous montons dans la voiture, elle démarre à sa façon, je m'accroche aussi bien que je peux. La voiture finit par se garer un quart d'heure plus tard. Nous sortons je ne peux m'empêcher de commenter :  
>- Tu cherches à nous tuer quand tu prends le volant ?<br>- Non McGee, j'essaye d'éviter tout accident, les bombes qui pourraient être placées sur notre chemin, les embuscades… me répond ma collègue agacée.  
>Je la suis dans une ruelle, nous sonnons et pénétrons dans une petite maison. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années nous accueille sans s'étonner de l'heure de notre visite.<br>- C'est ton copain ? demande-t-il à Ziva.  
>Décidément sa tante, maintenant cet inconnu, ils croient tous que nous sommes ensemble.<br>- Abraham, McGee est mon collègue, il est chargé de veiller sur moi.  
>Tout à coup l'homme réplique quelque chose en hébreu à Ziva, le ton monte, il parle d'Aaron Rivkin puis de son cousin Michael. Mon amie se lève brusquement et me tire par le bras :<br>- Viens, on s'en va !  
>- Non tu n'iras nulle par Ziva ! s'écrie l'homme.<br>Il lève son arme pour nous menacer :  
>- Tu ne tiras pas, murmure Ziva. Sinon tu es un homme mort.<br>- Quoi ton chien de garde va te défendre ? se moque Abraham.  
>- Oh sûrement, affirme la femme, mais surtout si tu me tues, tu vas te faire beaucoup d'ennemis Outre-atlantique, on ne tue pas un agent du NCIS sans qu'il y n'ait de conséquences. Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver avec une balle dans la tête comme Saleem ?<br>- Personne ne se souciera de toi, David, rétorque l'homme.  
>- Mais de la mort de deux citoyens américains,si ! dit l'ancienne officier du Mossad.<br>Tout à coup je vois l'homme appuyer sur la détente de son arme, et Ziva n'a que le temps de lever la sienne.

Cave de Gibbs – 20h00 (heure de Washington)

POV Abby

Conseil de guerre chez Gibbs. J'étais en route pour le bowling quand Tony m'a appelé. Le patron a résumé ce que nous savions de l'affaire et de Aaron Rivkin. Je lève la main :  
>- Oui Abby ?<br>- Gibbs si la famille de Rivkin en veut à Ziva ou au NCIS il faudrait peut-être enquêter sur tous les proches des cousins d'Aaron et Michael…  
>Dinozzo m'interrompt :<br>- Attends Abby, il y a un truc qui ne colle pas, pourquoi plus d'un an après le décès de Michael ? Ce qui me parait important c'est de savoir sur quoi enquête le FBI et pourquoi ils sont si convaincus que Ziva est coupable.  
>Palmer prend à son tour la parole :<br>- Je ne suis pas enquêteur mais peut-être que quelqu'un manipule le FBI pour faire souffrir notre amie.  
>- Il faut que l'on établisse le profil de toutes les personnes qui en veulent à Ziva, nous explique Gibbs. Ensuite nous verrons les liens qu'elles ont avec Rivkin le FBI et Le Mossad. Abby tu appelles Ziva et tu l'interroges sur ses ennemis, Dinozzo…<br>- … Je fais des recherche pour établir la fameuse liste, enchaine l'agent.  
>- Ducky je veux que tu dresses le profil psychologique des Rivkin, d'Eli David et… de sa fille. Palmer vous réétudiez encore les rapports d'autopsie de cette affaire. Moi je vais voir Fornel, allez, on retourne au bureau.<br>Je sens que la nuit va être longue. Je remonte et m'appuie à ma vieille Ford. Ducky approche :  
>- Je suis venu avec Gibbs mais sa conduite est un peu brutale, si tu veux je prends le volant Abigail et tu peux déjà appeler Ziva.<br>- Merci.  
>Je m'assoie à côté du médecin. Je compose le numéro de Ziva, elle ne répond pas. J'essaye d'appeler McGee, silence radio, apparemment mes amis ne sont pas disponibles, Gibbs va leur taper sur les doigts.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Labbo d'Abby – 22h00 (heure de Washington)

POV Tony

J'entre avec le Soda préféré d'Abby :  
>- Pour ma scientifique préférée de la part du patron ! Abby ? Abby, où es-tu ?<br>La musique est assourdissante, je passe dans la deuxième pièce, elle est penchée sous son bureau.  
>- Abby !<br>Je suis obligé de hurler pour qu'elle se relève enfin. Elle baisse le volume de la musique.  
>- Tony où est Gibbs ? J'ai du nouveau, Gibbs devrait être là, il est toujours là quand j'ai quelque chose. En ce moment Gibbs n'est plus Gibbs !<br>- Bon explique-moi ce que tu as trouvé.  
>- Bon voilà j'ai appelé Ziva et McGee un nombre incalculable de fois et rien ! Tu te rends compte Tony, du nombre de fois où j'ai dû les appeler avant d'accepter que ce n'était pas normal, et qu'ils étaient peut-être en danger…<br>Je tente de l'arrêter :  
>- Calme-toi Abby, ne dramatise pas, tu sais, je crois que tu es un peu stressée.<br>- Mais tu crois quoi ? Leur portable est immobile depuis plus de deux heures !  
>Je dis alors :<br>- Ils dorment Abby, on est en pleine nuit en Israël !  
>- Non Tony ! me crie-t-elle. J'ai localisé les derniers déplacements de McGee grâce au GPS intégré dans son mobile et vers minuit, heure de là-bas, ils ont quitté leur logement et ils se sont rendus à cette adresse.<br>Elle me tend un papier illisible, puis reprend son explication :  
>- C'est le domicile d'un dénommé Abraham Ben Elazar…<br>Je l'interromps car une idée de génie me traverse l'esprit :  
>- Abby j'ai vu ce nom pendant l'enquête quand nous faisions des recherches sur Aaron. Les deux hommes se sont contactés par mail à plusieurs reprises…<br>- Tony, je sais tout ça, me réplique Abby. Que tu peux être bête parfois! Et apparemment, après traduction des e-mails de Ben Elazar disent à demi-mot sa haine contre l'agent du NCIS enlevée par Aaron.  
>- En un mot Ziva et McGee se sont jetés dans la gueule du loup.<br>Tout à coup Abby regarde par-dessus mon épaule.  
>- Tony crois-tu tes collègues aussi bêtes que toi ? m'interroge le patron<br>- Non patron ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais…  
>- Tony tu appelles ce numéro c'est la tante de Ziva qui loge nos deux agents et essaye de savoir ce qui s'est passé.<p>

Bureau de Vance – 22h29 (heure de Washington)

POV Vance

Fornel est assis en face de moi, Gibbs entre et salue l'agent du FBI.  
>- Excusez mon retard mon équipe a quelques ennuis à l'étranger, m'explique Gibbs.<br>Je le sais déjà car Fornel me l'a expliqué et c'est cela que nous devons détailler à Gibbs.  
>- En réalité le FBI est déjà au courant, tente d'expliquer Fornel.<br>- Comment ? s'écrie l'agent du NCIS  
>- Un de mes hommes suivait l'officier David…<br>- Non mais vous êtes tous pareils, David est un agent du NCIS ! Et pourquoi suivre mes agents ? S'il y a un problème c'est à moi qu'il faut en parler.  
>La colère de Gibbs n'est que le reflet de celle que je refoule, car je n'apprécie pas que d'autres agences soupçonnent mes agents.<br>- Vos agents ont été pris dans une fusillade chez…  
>- Ben Elazar, complète Gibbs.<br>- Oui, confirme l'agent du FBI. Mon agent n'est pas intervenu, mais il m'a certifié qu'une femme entre cinquante et soixante ans est entrée dans le domicile de Ben Elazar, les ambulances sont arrivées quelques minutes après.  
>- Vous êtes un incapable Fornel ! s'exclame l'ancien marine.<br>- Gibbs c'est vous, qui êtes aveugle et incapable !  
>Je décide de mettre fin au combat :<br>- Messieurs calmez-vous ! Fornel votre agent doit nous fournir tous ses renseignements sur ce qui ce passe là-bas.  
>Gibbs sort en claquant la porte.<p>

Ascenseur – 22h39 (heure de Washington)

POV Gibbs

Que croient-ils qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir des hommes sur place. Mon enquête en Israël avait déjà commencée avant que l'on retrouve Ziva. J'ai décidé de l'envoyer car elle avait besoin de trouver certaines réponses elle-même. Et même si j'ai confiance en McGee, je les faisais suivre craignant quelques réactions de Ziva un peu trop fortes, une de ses initiatives inappropriées. Je prends mon téléphone :  
>- Allo, Werth ! C'est Gibbs, que s'est il passé ? Rappelez-moi dès que vous aurez ce message si vous ne voulez pas que je vous loge une balle entre les yeux.<br>Je raccroche en espérant que Damon Werth va me rappeler dans les cinq minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue

Lieu inconnu – heure inconnue

POV Ziva

Le soleil brule ma peau. Je cherche Tali dans le champ d'olivier, tout à coup une voix d'homme dans mon dos, je la connais.

Ziva ! Il faut que tu tiennes le coup, les ambulances vont arriver.

Une voix féminine ce mêle à celle de l'homme. Je me souviens d'une douleur dans la jambe après que McGee m'est poussée, il y a eu des tires au-dessus de moi.

Bureau du NCIS– 00h10 (heure de Washington)

POV Gibbs

Mon téléphone sonne, je le décroche brusquement en voyant le numéro de Damon s'afficher.

Allo alors où êtes-vous ?

A l'hôpital avec la tante de Ziva. Nous les avons récupérés après la fusillade dans la maison d'un certain Ben Elazar. McGee l'a abattu. Mais Ziva avais déjà prise une balle dans la jambe. D'après votre agent il l'a poussée quand il a compris ce qui se passait. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle se remettrait et qu'elle n'aurait pas de séquelle. Par contre il faudrait les rapatriés au plus vite, car le Mossad va surement intervenir.

Bien je vais voir ceci avec le directeur Vance.

Monsieur j'ai récupéré des documents chez Ben Elazar. Il semble qu'il était votre tireur.

Celui qui a tiré sur Abby ?

Oui monsieur.

Bien Damon, gardez un œil sur mes agents.

Je raccroche. Je m'approche de Tony qui s'est endormi derrière son bureau.

Tony debout !

Il ouvre des yeux étonné et me regarde sans comprendre.

Patron…

Aller chez le directeur !

Tout de suite, balbutie mon agent.

Oui Tony… quoique, change de chemise avant.

Tony se relève et observe les tâches de graisse de la pizza qui était posée sur son ventre. J'appelle l'autopsie et le labo pour que Ducky et Abby nous rejoigne chez Vance.

Bureau de Vance - 00h20 (heure de Washington)

POV Vance

Toute l'équipe est réunie dans mon bureau l'air grave devant les explications de Gibbs. Je prends la parole.

Dès que l'état de l'agent David pourra être transférée nous le ferons. Je vais contacter le Mossad avant qu'une crise internationale ne se déclare.

Gibbs et son équipe sortent. Je compose le numéro d'Eli.

Directeur David s'il vous plait.

Je patiente quelques instants et mon correspondant me répond

Léon ton appelle à tarder. A cause de toi ma fille se retrouve à l'hôpital.

Je ne suis pas responsable Eli, et puis la dernière fois qu'elle avait besoin de toi tu n'étais pas là.

Ne revenons pas là-dessus, m'interrompt mon homologue israélien.

Je veux que Ziva et McGee soit rapatrié le plus vite possible.

Cet agent a tué un de mes meilleurs hommes Vance, il devra payer, menace Eli David.

Non car sinon j'expliquerais qu'il a tiré sur une citoyenne américaine…

Ziva ? se moque le directeur. Tout le monde ne verra qu'une femme de mon pays, un officier du Mossad.

Non pas Ziva, mais la scientifique du NCIS, et Ben Elazar était encore un agent actif, pas comme Aaron Rivkin. Donc nous pouvons conclure un accord qui nous permettra d'échapper à de gros problèmes et d'oublier l'affaire, de classer le dossier.

Admettons et que dois-je faire du petit ami de ma fille qui se trouvais par hasard, en plus un ancien marine ce Damon Werth ? s'agace David.

J'ai déjà bluffé en prétendent avoir des preuves mais pour ce qui est de Werth je ne suis au courant de rien, je soupçonne Gibbs de ne pas êtres innocent dans cette affaire. Je décide d'improviser.

Il vaut mieux le remettre dans un avion avec mes agents sinon cela pourrait faire désordre, s'il restait sur place.

Bien, murmure mon interlocuteur. Mais je commence à trouver que cette équipe du NCIS pose beaucoup de problèmes.

Je raccroche et sourit, cette équipe est la meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu sous mes ordres et la plus indisciplinée.


	16. Epiloque

_Voilà la fin de cette première fic, merci encore à ceduma qui a corrigé de nombreux chapitres__**.**__  
><em>  
>Ascenseur du NCIS – 07h41<p>

POV Ziva

C'est McGee qui est passé me chercher. Appuyée sur ma béquille je fais mon retour au bureau. Nous nous apprêtons à sortir de l'ascenseur quand Gibbs entre dans la cabine.  
>- Ah ! Salut patron, s'exclame McGee. Nous partons sur le terrain ?<br>- Non McGee, répond Gibbs en hochant la tête.  
>McGee comprend que Gibbs veut me parler seul à seul. Il sort et rejoint Tony dans les bureaux. A peine les portes se sont-elles refermées que Gibbs arrête l'ascenseur.<br>- Ziva, comment va votre jambe ?  
>- Je souffre encore un peu mais je serai à nouveau opérationnelle dans une semaine.<br>Le patron secoue la tête :  
>- Prenez votre temps Ziva, on a déjà failli vous perdre plusieurs fois. J'ai déjà perdu un agent, je ne veux pas en perdre un autre. Vous avez beaucoup d'ennemis Ziva, il y avait des contrats sur vous, je souhaiterais que vous restiez quelques semaines au bureau.<br>Je ne veux pas rester coincée ici, je sais que je deviendrai folle.  
>- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, on sait maintenant qui avait payé Aaron, les recherches d'Abby et McGee ont permis d'arrêter ces personnes …<br>L'homme m'interrompt :  
>- Vous savez très bien que vous avez encore beaucoup d'autres ennemis !<br>- Gibbs, il faut vivre avec, vous ne vous êtes pas enfermé pendant vingt ans alors que les Reynosa auraient pu vous tuer !  
>Ma réplique semble avoir touché mon patron, je laisse éclater la colère accumulée ces dernières semaines.<br>- Je ne suis pas devenu agent pour faire de la paperasse. Je suis ici pour agir ! Je ne veux pas que vous, Tony, McGee, Abby et Ducky, vous continuiez, comme depuis deux semaines à m'assister, me protéger, me conduire chez moi ! Je ne veux pas que cette affaire ne change quoi que ce soit !  
>Tout à coup le patron reprend la parole :<br>- On est une famille, et vous en faites partie ! Il y a un an, vous m'avez dit, que j'avais ce qui ressemblait pour vous le plus à un père. C'est pour ça que je tiens à vous, que je ne laisse jamais tomber aucun d'entre vous. Ni Tony quand il a eu la peste, et lorsqu'il a été arrêté par la police, ni McGee quand il a été soupçonné d'avoir tué quelqu'un sur le terrain ou que sa sœur s'est retrouvée dans une affaire. J'ai protégé Abby quand votre frère voulait l'assassiner !

Bureau du NCIS – 07h52

POV Tony

- Ah, les revoilà ! À ton avis pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ? m'interroge le bleu.  
>- Eh bien je n'en sais rien moi McGénie, elle ne peut plus être un agent valide pour le terrain, ou son père exige son retour en Israël, ou le FBI veut la voir…<br>- Tony le FBI a clos l'enquête depuis plusieurs jours…  
>- Tu vois, à mon avis c'est comme dans Freaks, ce film de Tod Browning sorti en 1932, au début il y a un homme qui explique que si on touche un seul monstre, tous les autres vont se retourner contre vous ! Gibbs c'est un peu ça, si on touche à son équipe, il est prêt à aller jusqu'au bout !<br>- T'emballe pas Tony, regarde la tête de Ziva.  
>Tout deux ressortent visiblement fâchés et notre amie prend le chemin du labo sans même venir me saluer. Gibbs arrive et s'exclame de mauvaise humeur :<br>- Prenez vos affaires, un adolescent est décédé sur une base de Marine !

Cave de Gibbs – 23h00

POV Gibbs

Je m'active autour du banc que je suis en train de terminer, je le vernirai demain. Du bruit dans les escaliers m'alerte, je relève la tête et voit descendre Abby suivie de Ziva. Je n'ai pas vu Ziva de la journée, je sais qu'Abby s'est occupée d'elle, de plus l'enquête a été très prenante.  
>- Bonsoir Gibbs, murmure la jeune israélienne qui s'avance.<br>Je vois Abby s'agiter derrière son amie, en langage de signe elle me parle d'un bijou et d'une étoile, je comprends enfin le message.  
>- Ziva j'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de vous le rendre avec tout ce qui c'est passé.<br>Je me retourne et récupère dans la poche de mon blouson la fine chaine. Je tends à Ziva son étoile de David. Elle sourit les larmes aux yeux.  
>- Merci Gibbs, je crois que je devrais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin…<br>- Non Ziva, règle 6 on ne s'excuse pas, vous êtes encore à cran, tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous a beaucoup secoué. Mais un agent de terrain comme vous, ça n'a rien à faire derrière un bureau.  
>Abby approche, serre Ziva dans ses bras :<br>- On a besoin de toi pour surveiller Tony et Tim quand ils sont sur le terrain ! Regarde dès qu'ils sont tous les deux, ils font des bêtises, à la fourrière, ils ont réussi à se faire arrêter.  
>Tout à coup un bruit inhabituel à l'étage. Ziva et moi pointons notre arme vers la montée d'escaliers. Tony, McGee, Ducky et Palmer descendent dans la cave. Abby me sourit :<br>- Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait improviser quelque chose, ici, pour le retour de Ziva.  
>Abby est inimitable je ne peux que m'amuser de ses idées. Tony pose sur l'établi les plats à emporter que McGee et lui sont passés acheter. Ducky sort quelques bonnes bouteilles.<br>- Il faut bien ça pour fêter le retour de notre petite Ziva.  
>- Attention elle pourrait te casser le doigt si tu oses dire quelle est petite ou faible…commença Tony.<br>- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sur une béquille que je suis une incapable Tony. Je peux te clouer le museau…  
>- Le bec… Ziva, le bec… corrige Tony.<p>

Je regarde mon équipe enfin réunie, avec un demi- sourire.


End file.
